No Need For Visitors!
by Aeka Jurai
Summary: What happens when a portal is found and Mihoshi walks through it? What happens when a Washu invention turns everything upside-down.....Rated PG because I don't know what the next chapter will bring, but only mild language and violence.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: My first fic - Aeka and Tenchi's wedding - was written in 2 mins out of boredom, so I'm making this new fic. Please keep in mind when doing reviews that I have never seen the Tenchi Muyo series! Oh, and to all the people who said Ryoko wasn't a space pirate, and that she retired: HA! You people must have gotten Tenchi in Tokyo mixed in with Tenchi Muyo.   
  
  
Mihoshi is walking around the sakura gardens when she comes across a whirling wind of blue in between two sakura trees. Being her carefree bubble-headed self, Mihoshi walks in and finds herself in a bedroom. Cocking her head, she sees a large wooden hopechest, the top covered in green foam. On top of the green foam was 4 Grand Champion horses. There were two beds in the room, actually, just matressess. A girl with brown hair and gold eyes was reading on a bed and was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice Mihoshi, until she went to put the finished book away that is. She almost screamed, but then she realized Mihoshi was from an anime show she watched on TV. "Hi!", Mihoshi said happily. The girl's eyes slanted. "How can you be here?", she said with a worried look out of her and her little sister's bedroom door. "I don't know. I walked through a blue circly wind thingy and ended up here!", Mihoshi said. "A portal...", the girl said thoughtfully. Mihoshi shrugged and sat down on the girl's sister's bed. Suddenly, the girl's puppy, a Powderpuff Chinese Crested/Poodle mix of about 7 weeks ran into the room, and in the girl's attempts to avoid stepping on the puppy, she falls and bangs her head on the table. Mihoshi quickly picked the girl up and kicked at things, trying to find a way back to her world. Finally, after kicking under the table, Mihoshi steps out into her own world, right outside the door of Tenchi's house. Mihoshi walks in with the uncounscious girl in her arms and hears a yip. It was the girl's puppy. Mihoshi whistles to the pup to follow and she does so. She carries the girl up to her room and sets her on her bed. "Oh what am I gonna do...", Mihoshi thought out loud as the pup began licking the girl. Suddenly, the girl woke up. "Where am I?", the girl asks. Mihoshi explains about everything the best she could remember. The girl groans in pain as the gash on her forehead bleeds freely. Mihoshi gets a wet cloth and the girl holds it to her gash. "Oh, Sakura, I'm glad you're here.", the girl says to her pup. Mihoshi smiles, "By the way, what is your name?". The girl tells Mihoshi her name is Erika, but that if she was in Japan to call her Kiai, since her real name was in German. Washu suddenly comes into the room. "Washu?", the girl says. Washu nods. "I saw you two come in, my camera seems to be working. I also heard you girls talking. Kiai, would you like to try out an experiment?". The girl nods and walks into Washu's lab, the pup in tow, Mihoshi chose to stay in her bedroom. The girl stands on a platform as Washu lowers a plastic tube over her whole body. "This is the body transformer....it should allow the person in the tube where you are to assume any form. Now, I am going to add my hair to the this slot, then you will assume my form", Washu explains and the girl nods. Washu takes a brush from the counter and pulls out some hair. She does not notice the hair isn't fiery red. She puts the hair in the slot and turns the machine on. The tube turns black so you couldn't see what was going on inside. When the girl steps out, Washu gasps.   
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know, we all hate cliffhangers! *grin* Anyway, I'll need 2 reviews before I type up the next chapter because I wanna know you guys are reading! 


	2. No Need for Another Ryoko

Instead of a Washu look-alike, out stepped a woman with cyan hair and golden cat-like eyes, behind a wall Washu had built, since you didn't come out with clothes. Kiai quickly put on the clothes on that Washu had provided and stepped out from behind the wall as Washu lowered it. Washu checked the slot that was supposed to have her hair in it. "Damn! This is Ryoko's hair!", Washu said angrily. Kiai's eyes slanted, and she looked in a mirror that Washu gave her. "I look like Ryoko!", she gasped. Washu nodded. "Now I have to reprogram the machine to make you change back, it'll take months!", she said. "You mean I have to look like that demon for months!?", Kiai said angrily, not liking Ryoko at all. Washu glared at her, "That's my creation you're insulting". Kiai rolled her eyes as Sasami called everyone to dinner. Washu decided to get to work on the machine and told Kiai to go to dinner.   
  
When Kiai arrived at the dinner table, everyone gasped, except Ryoko, who was too busy creating an energy ball to shoot at Kiai. "Minagi, go away!", she snapped and shot the energy ball. Kiai ducked and narrowly missed it. "Who are you?", Tenchi asked, shooting a glare at Ryoko that said 'no energy balls at the dinner table'. Kiai explained how she got here and how Washu had screwed up the hair. "I'm gonna kill her...", Ryoko muttered as she dished out food for herself. "Oh no! Washu needs my DNA to change me back!", Kiai jumped up and ran to the lab. "We'll just go back to where you live through the portal and get some of your hair, I'm sure you use a hairbrush", Washu said with a hint of sarcasm on the last part. Kiai nodded and, not feeling hungry at the moment, asked Washu for directions to an empty room. "Well...there aren't any", Washu said, "I have a cot somewhere and some blankets, we could set a bed up on the roof with Ryoko". After some arguing, Washu convinced Kiai it was the only way unless she wanted to sleep on the ground.   
  
That night, Kiai had set up her bed as far away from Ryoko's as possible. Kiai had a restless sleep, wondering if her mother had sent the police out to look for her.   
  
The next morning Sasami called everyone to breakfast. Ryoko hadn't woken up yet so Kiai was the only Ryoko at the table. Mihoshi was still happy as ever, and after breakfast went into the bathroom to take a bath. "Kiai why don't you go to the onsen and take a bath? There's separete bathing rooms and you'll feel better", Sasami suggested. Without even knowing it, Kiai phased to the onsen. 'I must have Ryoko's powers, too', she thought and went into a bathing room. She made sure no one could walk or see in and got into the bath. The words "I hope the portal is still open", rang in her head. 


	3. No Need for Disappearing Portals

Kiai stepped out of the bath an hour later and dressed. Sasami called everyone to the dinner table as Kiai phased to the kitchen, followed by Ryoko. Mihoshi had insisted on cooking dinner for Sasami but ended up burning everything, so Sasami, in a hurry, only had time to make rice for dinner, soysauce included.   
  
'Ugh, I just had rice for breakfast...', Aeka thought, but sat down anyway and began eating.  
  
Kiai quickly ate her rice and phased to the sakura gardens. "Maybe if I enter my world I'll look like me again", she thought and began following the blood trail to the two trees that had the portal inbetween them. 'Had' being the key word. The portal wasn't there anymore. Kiai banged on other trees but found nothing. "How could this happen?!", she said angrily, phasing to her cot since it was late. Ryoko was asleep on the couch. Kiai yawned and fell asleep on her cot.  
  
Aeka and Sasami got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
Washu was still hard at work in her lab working on the machine that would turn Kiai back. Turned out she needed her DNA early. Washu went to the sakura gardens to the two trees Mihoshi had found the portal at. "Oh no...", Washu said, finding no portal, "Mihoshi disturbed the balance between our worlds by going through the portal. Kiai's house and it's inhabitants have poofed out of existence!", Washu mentally slapped herself for not immediatly entering the portal. Then she noticed the blood on the ground, but shook her head. "It's been interrupted by animals". She walked back to the house and went to bed, intending to tell Kiai at breakfast.  
  
The next morning Sasami called everyone to breakfast. Ryoko couldn't get back to sleep after Sasami called everyone, plus Sakura's barking for scraps from Sasami during the cooking, she decided to go to breakfast and phased to the table. Kiai walked to the table and, being the last one there, looked at everyone's faces. Aeka and Sasami were shocked, Tenchi was sad for Kiai, and Ryoko was just plain pissed. "Ok did I miss something?", Kiai said as she sat down. Washu nodded, "I went to the portal last night to get some of your DNA since I needed it now. The portal was gone, which means when Mihoshi walked through, she distrubted space and your house and it's inhabitants have just poofed out of existence. Which means you can't go home. Now, I can't completly change you back, but I can alter your appearance". Kiai paled and passed out right at the table. "Get her to my lab", Washu ordered. Tenchi helped Washu carry Kiai to the lab and set her on a steele table, followed by an angrily yipping Sakura.   
  
AN: Mwahahaha what will happen? *grin* I need 3 reviews to make the next chapter. 


End file.
